


Happy Fool's Birthday

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's obsession with cardboards, Annoyed zen, April Fool's jokes, F/M, No Smut, a lot of other weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	Happy Fool's Birthday

For his birthday that came on the day where pranks and jokes were pulled, Zen would try to stay away from the phone from when his friends called him, pulling pranks that were at first laughable to him but then overtime it would be completely exhaughting and very annoying as he grew older, however that wasn't the half of it. Zen recalled a time when he was rude to a musical director that wanted him to play the part of Peter Pan which not only made him apologize a thousand times to her but be very cautious and think twice when people called him, pulling pranks and the like. Now that today was his big day he wanted nothing more than to just have a normal birthday for once and hopefully spend it with the RFA members. 

* * *

 

**_Chatroom Conversation_ **

_[Zen enters the chatroom]_

 

_[Mikava enters the chatroom]_

 

_Zen: Hey, Mikava_

 

_Zen: Just the person I wanted to see the most :)_

 

_Mikava: Hey Zen. It's a beauitful night_

 

_Zen: Yes and a very good night celebrate the birth of the most handsome person on Earth._

 

_Zen: You were thinking of me?_

 

_Mikava: Today's your birthday_

 

_Zen: You're the best, Mika_

 

_Zen: Thanks, Babe_

 

_Zen: Hmm, where is everyone to wish me a Happy Birthday_

 

_Mikava: I want to see them too T_T_

 

_Mikava: Happy B-day_

 

_Zen: Thank you_

 

_Zen: I guess this is your first time wishing me a happy birthday_

 

_Mikava: You're welcome, Zen_

 

_Zen: Thank you._

 

_Zen: Besides you saying Happy Birthday_

 

_Zen: 707 was the first to call me and said one of the weirdest things to me_

 

_Mikava: What did he say?_

 

_Zen: Well for starters_

 

_Zen: he said that he was some kind of fairy from wonderland_

 

_Zen: Then he went on to sent me a picture of him dressed as a fairy._

 

_Zen: God, I would have had his wings clipped if he was beside me_

_Zen: Oh damn it, I'm getting a mental image T_T_

 

_Zen: Mikava: Let's change the topic^^;;_

 

_Zen: Y-yea._

 

_Zen: It looks like everyone else is still asleep_

 

_Zen: Or they could be planning something for me later in the day_

 

_Zen: Hmm, I wonder lol_

 

_[707 enters the chatroom]_

 

_707: Car_

 

_707: Car_

 

_707: Cardboard!_

 

_Mikava: Hello 707_

 

_707: Mikava!_

 

_707: Hello_

 

_707: I'm 707, the cardboard ambassador_

 

_Zen: Why are you talking about cardboards?_

 

_Zen: Isn't common courtesy to congratulate me_

 

_Zen: Considering what today is?_

 

_707: Hehe...that's why I got you this..._

 

_707: Results for the P Roulette!!!_

 

_Mikava: Erm, what's P Roulette?_

 

_707: P from paper_

 

_707: And Roulette....hehe_

 

_707: Combine them and you'll get P Roulette!!_

 

_Zen: This is getting lame...Just hurry up_

 

_707: Then I'll start the raffle!_

 

_Zen: You're all over the place_

 

_707: Of course she'll say...._

 

_707: More drumroll!!!_

 

_Zen: Just hurry up._

 

_707: The winner is...._

 

_707: Zen...hehe_

 

_707: Congratulations on your win, Zen._

 

_Mikava: What's the gift?_

 

_Zen: Mikava's asking all my questions for me. lol_

 

_Zen: How cute_

 

_707: The prize will be delivered to the winner, Zen_

 

_Zen: What gift is it this time?_

 

_707: The lucky winner will recieve_

 

_707: 1 ton of cardboard_

 

_Mikava: Omg 1 ton of cardboard?_

 

_Zen: What the...._

_Zen: You must be joking right?_

 

_707: I wouldn't joke about that_

 

_707: Since you're important to me_

 

_707: Also I'll add in a book called: '1001 Cardboards You Must See Before You Die'_

 

_Mikava: There's a book for that?_

 

_707: Of course, Mikava_

 

_707: Did you know that you can build houses and furniture with cardboards?_

 

_Zen: No_

 

_707: You can build just about anything with them, even a whole house_

 

_Zen: No one needs that._

 

_Zen: Nice job of the thinking the most boring thing_

 

_Zen: I get the joke_

 

_Zen: But_

 

_Zen: What's my gift for real?_

 

_707: Cardboard....lol_

 

_Zen: Stop being weird_

 

_Zen: What's my gift?_

 

_707: 1,000kg of cardboard_

 

_707: and the book of 1001 cardboards_

 

_Mikava: Don't tell me that's his real gift?_

 

_Zen: Exactly! ^^_

 

_707: You two don't see the deep meaning of my gift_

 

_Zen: What deep meaning?_

 

_707: My heart's in this since I'm a cardboard...hehe_

 

_707: I'm basically given you..._

 

_707: apart from myself_

 

_Mikava: You just want to mess with Zen_

 

_707: Ya...lol_

 

_Zen: What?_

 

_707: Oh, typo_

 

_Zen: Yo_

 

_Zen: The truth spilled just now right?_

 

_Zen: You're really sending me cardboard?_

 

_707: I really am lol_

 

_Zen: I hope you're seriously joking_

 

_707: I'm 1000% serious. lol_

_Zen: No;;_

 

_Zen: I don't have any space nor use for it_

 

_707: Are you refusing my gift? T_T_

 

_Mikava: Think about what it's like on the recieving end, 707_

 

_707: No_

 

_707: I thought a lot about it_

 

_707: I'm just going to sen him 2 tons_

 

_Zen: Don't send me that_

 

_707: But cardboards are sepcial_

 

_Mikava: I like origami better._

 

_707: Wait one momet_

 

_707: Typing in address_

 

_Zen: Don't type in my address_

 

_Zen: I said don't!_

 

_Zen: Damn it!! Hey!_

 

_Zen: I don't need them!_

 

_707: Delivery order complete_

 

_Mikava: Omg, you didn't really do it did you?_

 

_707: Of course_

 

_Zen: Dude_

 

_Zen: Tell that isn't my gift_

 

_Zen: You're just messing with me_

 

_707: Oh, cash on delivery._

 

_Mikava: Nah, it has to be something else_

 

_Mikava: Besides that would be a fire hazard_

 

_Mikava: For Zen_

 

_Zen: If you really sent it_

 

_Zen: I'm going to drive that truck to your place_

 

_707: You're mean T_T_

 

_707: I'm actually sheding my tears_

 

_Zen: Don't make me feel sorry for you_

_707: I just wanted to share it with you_

 

_Zen: So you're sending your trash_

 

_Zen: To my place?_

 

_Mikava: If he is then recycle it_

 

_707: You guys are so negetive_

 

_707: You can make anything with them_

 

_Mikava: But as I said_

 

_Mikava: It'll just be a fire hazard_

 

_Zen: Exactly ^^_

 

_Zen: How would you cook in a cardboard house_

 

_707: You can use the microwave...._

 

_707: Or live on HBC like me lol_

 

_Zen:Hell no_

 

_707: I think it's better then drinking beer everyday like someone_

 

_Zen: Why the hell..._

_Zen: Are you obsessed with cardboards?_

 

_707: That way stock prices can go up_

 

_Zen: You invest in stocks?_

_707: shuit_

 

_707: I aspilled addoctor pepper_

 

_Zen: Are you trying to change the subject?_

 

_Mikava: 707's not running away is he?_

 

_707:lollol_

 

_707: omg_

 

_707: I'm serious_

 

_Zen: It'll get sticky_

 

_[707 leaves the chatroom]_

_Zen: Wash it off_

 

_Zen: That clutz_

 

_Zen: I'm sorry Mikava_

 

_Zen: You shouldn't have been here to hear all that Zen Cardboard talk_

 

_Zen: Mikava,_

 

_Zen: Thanks for enduring all of that_

 

_Zen: the jokes not funny_

 

_Zen: I feel like last year was better_

_Mikava: How was it last year?_

 

_Zen: Last year, he messed up our logins_

 

_Zen: Like I signed in with my username but I was logged in as Yoosung_

 

_Zen: Then 707 pretended to be trust fund kid, and we had to go out looking for him_

 

_Zen: It was kind of fun_

 

_Zen: But this year....._

_Zen: It's a boring prank_

 

_Mikava: Well on the bright side_

 

_Mikava: He remember your birthday_

 

_Zen: Yea that's true._

 

_Zen: I should sweep my front yard before I sleep_

 

_Mikava: Promise me that you'll go to bed as soon as you're done sweeping_

 

_Zen: Promise._

 

_Zen: I feel like you are going to be in my dreams if I sleep now_

 

_Zen: I should sleep soon_

 

_Mikava: Okay Zen. Have a goodnight_

 

_Mikava: And Happy Birthday once again_

 

_Zen: Thank you_

_Zen: See you in my dreams_

_Zen: Bye_

 

_[Zen leaves the chatroom]_

 

_[Zen enters the chatroom]_

 

_Mikava: Zen?_

 

_Zen: Oops, must have pressed something_

 

_Zen: Bye for real and goodnight_

 

_Mikava: Night_

 

_[Zen leaves the chatroom]_

 

_[Mikava leaves the chatroom]_

 

**_RFA Chatroom End_ **

* * *

 

After finishing his conversation with Mikava, Zen got up and got his broom thus started to sweep the front of his yard just to get his mind of 707, and his obsession with cardboards because he felt that he didn't need them however with 707 being persistent he wasn't suprised. Zen just hoped that that was it was just all a joke because he didn't feel like dealing with 2 tons of cardboards right now being that his place is simply too small to hold them all which he tried to explain to 707 but to no avail. 

With a sigh and having finished sweeping the yard, Zen went back inside, went to the fridge to get himself a nice ice cold beer, downing it then flopped on the bed, looking at the ceiling only having positive thoughts on his birthday and not having nothing weird happening like it did in the chatroom.

 "Haha, I hope it was a joke. Please don't let my big day be a field with pranks and jokes, please." Thought Zen as he closed his eyes and went to sleep for the remainder of the night. 

It was about 3:29 am when Zen's phone started to go off, waking him from his sleep only to see that Jaehee and Yoosung were in the chatroom, talking up a storm along with Mikava. Zen hop in on the chatroom only to find out that Jaehee was having some kind of a fever that was 140 degress which Zen looked at his phone with his eye widen. 

"There's just no way, Jaehee would be in a hospital right now." Thought Zen as he kept on reading on what was being said on the chatroom only for things to get much weirder when Yoosung mentioned that he had to be in the fridge which made his head spin and very confused as to what they were talking about. 

Zen couldn't believe what he read in the chat and what made him put the phone down for a moment was imaging Jaehee with a raging fever and Yoosung putting himself in the fridge which soon he took a deep breath then got back on the chat with Mikava and heard more weirdness from both Jaehee and Yoosung until Mikava annouced that she was headed back to bed after Zen leaves the chat as everyone bid their good nights and farewells. 

Soon after, Zen's doorbell rang, making him wonder if that was the cardboards that 707 had sent him and if it was he was going to go over to his place tonight with the truck. Getting up, Zen put on his sweat pants without a shirt on and answered the door where the delivery man stood at. 

"I didn't know you guys delivered this late." Said Zen 

"We're a new late night delivery service company and we've been opened since this month." Said the delivery man as he brought in the things. 

"Hmm, I didn't know that late night deliveries were a thing but good thing that it isn't cardboards." Said Zen as he sighed in relief.

 "Cardboards? Well, the box is made of cardboard." Said the delivery man while giving a paper to Zen so he can sign for the items that was brought to him then giving the signed paper to the delivery man as he give back the paper and bid the delivery farewell then closed the door. 

"I wonder who send this.." Thought Zen as he looked at the box and opened it only to have a box of cookies and a card with a name written. 

"Jumin Han, he sent me this stuff? He could have waited in the morning." Said Zen while reading the small message on the card on how Zen should maintain a good health and how he should be more mature now that he's older. 

"Mature? Tch, he should take his own advice on the maturity part but anyway he send me some kind of ceral." Said Zen as he tried it which tasted good to him then decided to get a bowl and the milk out, having some of the cereal that Jumin sent to him. As the day dragged on, Zen saw that things were getting weirder and weirder the hours that passed. 

First, Zen finds out that the gift that he recieved from Jumin was in fact cat food which made Zen shocked and angry that at Jumin for senting an awful gift, knowing that Zen didn't want anything to do with Cats or Cat food because of his allergies but that wasn't the gist of it. 

Yoosung had told Zen to come down to his place so they can have lunch together only to find out that he was talking to an omletlet with two carrots and Yoosung's voice can be heard from it which made Zen even more uncomfortable and freaked out beyond reason, making him leave from Yoosung's place even more confused then he was before. 

"This has to be a dream. There's no way this is real....no way. Ah, I have to go back home and talk to Mikava about this." Said Zen as he rushed home got on the messgener once again only to see that Jaehee said she was a kettle and Jumin was a cat who got high on catnip. 

All Zen can think that was that he's the one going insane and crazy thus even said that he too may change into something just to be normal but Mikava reassured him that he is fine the way he is and that he didn't need to change for anyone, not even for her thus continued to encourage him not to freak out about any of this and try to take a nap so that he can have a clear mind. 

Deciding on taking Mikava's advice, Zen then took off his clothes until he was in his boxers, slipped in the bedsheets then closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep in hopes that this dream or nightmare that he was facing would just fade away and be gone for good. Zen slept for 2 hours before his phone started to ring off, waking him from his sleep and grabbing the phone before it stopped ringing off. He looked at the caller id to see that Mikava was calling thus quickly answering it. 

"Hello? Hey Mika. What's up?" Said Zen, smiling to the sound of Mikava's voice. 

"Feeling better Zen? I was most worried about you." Said Mikava concernly 

"Aww such a sweetheart you are. I'm okay. Just took a little nap as you told me to do." Said Zen strectching. 

"I'm sorry if things are being weird in the messegner." Said Mikava.

"Nah, it's not your fault, Mika. Besides I had weirder things happen in the past, pranks through the phone and text messages so it's nothing. However, I just wish things can be a bit different and just spend some time with you alone, that's all I want for my birthday to be honest." Said Zen as she blushed a little. 

"So do I, Zen. I would love to be with you on your big day and just give you my own present in person. Hmmm, I hope I'm able to because it would be a nice gift from the heart." Said Mikava as she smirked. 

"Omg babe, don't say things like that. It's too early to unleash the beast right now, especially when you aren't here with me." Said Zen as he blushed. 

"Haha, you only thought that way Zen but I want to make your birthday nonetheless." Said Mikava 

"Thank you, Mikava that mean's a lot to me." Said Zen. 

"Well, I'm going to let you get some more rest, and I hope that whatever dream you are having goes away." Said Mikava 

"I hope so too. This day has been all too weird for me but you're helping me with my sanity and that's what's important to me so again thank you Mika." Said Zen 

"No problem Zen. Anyway, rest some more and we shall talk later." Said Mikava. 

"Thanks and I will. Talk to you later." Said Zen as they bid their farewells and hung up. 

Placing the phone back on the night table, Zen got under the covers once more, laying in bed thus looking up at the ceiling wondering if this crazy day would just end with Mikava being here in the apartment with him and just going wild on her. Smiling to that thought, Zen closed his eyes once more and let himself dream away about Mikava.


End file.
